


Dief And Ray’s Day Off

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart of Dief and Ray spending the day together.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2019





	Dief And Ray’s Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMfpL4xorVVTIR6rd0mVOzGl6GJV44WmZ8LC2byc1qzABlvITPK41V_N6FMjV5tBw?key=TThkaEMyZnJza3EwWkhiUUw1UEJ6UHlrM3VVaDR3&source=ctrlq.org)

* * *

**Bonus Scene: Ray And Dief’s Coffee**

[](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bonidk8OPIVGOo2ycWxS19VbSEqG1VPK/view?usp=embed_facebook&source=ctrlq.org)

**Author's Note:**

> The bonus scene is inspired by one of my favorite RayK and Dief scenes. In Easy Money, Ray went to get a cup of coffee and Dief jumped up on his hind legs and put his paws on the counter and Ray asked him if he wanted a coffee too. I heard it was ad-libbed by Callum and that makes it even cuter.


End file.
